


it's like the sun came out

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Communication, Confession, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: Coco and Velvet reveal some feelings.





	

They were alone in their dorm. The boys were out, probably training, and Coco was acting… uncharacteristically. Instead of shopping, rearranging their closets, or doing homework, she was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Her breathing wasn’t even enough for her to be asleep; it even got a little rough. Velvet chewed her lip, thinking. Coco was so reserved. Was it even her business? She absently tugged at her hair, and made her decision.

Turning around in her chair, her voice soft and shy, she said her name in a questioning tone. Coco looked over, only moving her head. 

“Yeah, Velvs?”

Her heart clenched at the nickname. 

“What’s wrong?”

Coco sat up. Velvet noticed for the first time that day: she was dressed simply. Her signature brown shirt and black pants remained, yet her accessories weren’t there. Something really was wrong. She beckoned her over without words, tipping her head at the space next to her. Velvet left her chair, crossing the room to sit on the bed. 

Coco gave her a side glance before speaking.

“Can I be honest?”

Velvet’s pulse spiked.

“I haven’t- done something? Right?” Her tone was so shaky, and Coco’s chest ached. She covered Velvet’s hand with hers for a moment before setting it back on the bed. 

“No, no! You’re fine.”

She relaxed, and Coco began to talk.

“There’s someone, that I’m- well- I like her. A lot. She’s more than a friend to me.” Velvet wanted to cry. She had been right. Coco would never like her like that. “Do I seem like someone who’s afraid?”

Coco and Velvet looked at each other. Velvet, as always, was struck by the soft humanity of her eyes. She silently shook her head, biting back  _ I’m the one who’s afraid _ .

“I am afraid,” Coco said, and Velvet’s eyes widened before she continued with “She’s precious to me. What- what if I lose her?” She stopped talking and stared at the floor. Velvet searched for something comforting to say.

“This girl- she has to return your feelings. How could she  _ not _ ?”

Coco smiled slightly.

“How could she? There are so many things I don’t like about myself, Velv, and I just- pretend.”

“Coco…” Velvet fell silent, and dropped her gaze. Coco was stubborn. If she didn’t like herself, who could convince her out of it? No one. Probably. But- she was dying to know something. “Who is it? Do I know her?”

Coco looked at her, full eye contact and everything, and there was such a strange emotion in her eyes. She was quiet for long enough to make Velvet insecure. 

“You don’t have to tell me or anything, I’m sorry-”

Coco’s voice was gentle as she cut her off.

“Velvet.”

“What?”

“It’s  _ you _ .”

Velvet stared at her. All of her instincts locked up inside of her- she wanted to run- get away- leave- but she wouldn’t do it. She nodded slowly, trying to process.

Coco was similarly insecure. She twisted her hands in her lap.

“If you don’t- feel the same-”

Velvet shifted closer.

“I do.”

Coco’s eyes went wide. She couldn’t help but whisper a scared “really?” and Velvet had to smile at her.

“Yeah.”

The two girls shifted closer to each other. Their hands touched, a slow graze of fingers until Coco laid her hand on hers. Velvet blinked, long eyelashes fluttering. They simply looked at each other, until:

“Can I kiss you?”

Velvet nodded, eyes darting from Coco’s eyes to her lips. Coco laid a gentle hand on her waist, guiding her closer. Their lips met, chasteness leading to a deeper kiss. After a few blissful moments,  Velvet made a small sound, and pulled away. Coco wanted to ignore it and kiss her again, but knew something must be going through her mind. 

“I can’t, Coco-” she said, putting her head down. Coco stroked a hand through her hair, finding her cheek and touching it softly, tilting her head back up. Velvet’s beautiful deep brown eyes were scared, and Coco’s chest hurt at the thought of her partner being afraid of something. 

“What’s wrong, Velvet? Can I fix it?”

Tears spilled from her eyes, and she squeezed them shut to avoid looking at Coco. She couldn’t help but press her cheek into her hand, seeking comfort from her touch.

“No, Coco. It’s just- you can’t be with me. You can’t. I can’t let you.”

Her initial reaction was shock, giving way to hurt. 

“Why  _ not _ ?”

Velvet opened her eyes, looking at Coco. She wiped away her own tears, and Coco dropped her hand. “You’d be a joke. No one takes me seriously, and if we were together, no one would take you seriously either.”

Coco’s voice was a whisper, hurt only growing. “I take you seriously.”

“Oh, Coco- I didn’t mean you. That’s not my point.” Velvet touched the hand at her waist, moving it to intertwine their fingers. “I’m already a joke. I can’t let you be one too.”

Coco shook her head, anger taking over the hurt.

“You’re not a joke!”

“Not to you.”

Coco tried a different method. “We don’t have to be public or anything, Velvet... “

“I couldn’t bear keeping you a secret.”

“And I can’t bear you not knowing how I feel.”

Velvet let her head fall forward, resting it on Coco’s chest. She gently touched her hair, avoiding the ears like she knew Velvet wanted.

“I'd do anything for you, Velvet… You know that.” She nodded, hands finding Coco’s waist. “What can I do to change your mind?”

Velvet sighed.

“Nothing, Coco. I know you mean well. But I have to make sure you don’t make any mistakes.”

“How could being with you be a mistake?”

“What would your family think? You’re an Adel, Coco, you have an image.”

“I don’t  _ care _ ,” she said, voice cracking, and held Velvet closer. “I-”

Velvet cut her off.

“You can’t ruin your life by being with me.”

Coco finally pushed her away, just to hold her face and look at her.

“Why are you so convinced of that?”

Velvet met her gaze.

“You don’t know what life is like as a Faunus, Coco. Even if you care for me that much, I don’t think you know what you could be doing to yourself.”

Coco  dropped her hands from Velvet’s face and closed her eyes, trying to express herself as clearly as she could. Velvet watched her face change with a sad fondness. 

“I know what my last name means. I know what people expect from me,” she said, and opened her eyes to see the affection in Velvet’s gaze. Before she continued, she smiled, so glad to know her feelings were returned. “I want to be with you. I don’t care what it takes.”

Velvet laughed. “Can we just go back to kissing? That was nice.” Coco looked at her with nothing but confusion, and her laughter faded away. “Look- you don’t get it. You don’t. And I’m glad! I’d rather it be me than you,” and she had to smile at Coco’s offended look. “Just trust me on this. Can you do that?”

Coco rested her forehead on Velvet’s. She spoke softly. “Fine. I trust you. But I want us to be together.”

Velvet clasped her wrist, closing her eyes. “I want that too,” she whispered. “I…”

“What, Velv?”

“I'm scared.”

Coco put her arm around her waist, tone firm.

“I won't let anything happen to you. Ever.”

“You and I both know that's not how it works.”

“I don't care.”

Velvet pressed herself into Coco’s arms. “I wish I had your confidence.”

Coco stiffened. 

“Why do you say that?”

Velvet tilted her head up, trying to see as much of her face as possible. “Like you’re so sure of yourself and what you can do. And I’m-” she paused, and her voice carried a sad amusement as she said “I’m just a scared little bunny.”

Coco reacted as soon as she said it. She moved away from Velvet so she could look at her, tone firm.

“No! No, you’re not. I don’t want to ever hear you say that. You’re so brave, and kind, and I- I don’t have as much confidence as you think I do.” Velvet was quiet, eyes searching her face for more of an explanation. Coco couldn’t help but give in, but she looked away. “You know what they say- fake it until you make it, right?”

Velvet put one hand on her knee and the other on her cheek. Coco blinked, and Velvet smiled before talking. “I think you doubt yourself more than you should.” Coco shrugged, and all Velvet wanted was to tackle her and make her understand how much she cared. “How can I get through to you?” Velvet asked, voice soft.

“I could ask the same.” Coco’s expression softened when she saw the face she made. She rested her cheek in Velvet’s hand, sighing. “Let’s just- save this for later. It’s obviously not going to be solved overnight.” 

Velvet nodded. “Okay. Can we-” she looked down, worrying at her lip.

“Can we what?”

“Can we cuddle?”

Coco laughed, picking up one of her hands. “Yes, we can,” she said, standing up, pulling Velvet with her, and lifting the covers of her bed. “Come on.” Velvet slipped underneath the blankets, scooting to the edge of the bed to leave room for Coco. She did the same, but pulled Velvet close. They nestled into the bed and each other. 

Coco thoughtlessly, but gently, brushed Velvet’s ears out of her face. Velvet stiffened, taking in a sharp breath. Coco pushed herself away, apologies falling out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Velvet soothed, turning over just enough to see her hand, tugging her back to where she had been. “You didn’t mean to.” Coco sighed, glad to have not made a serious mistake. They cuddled, Coco carefully placing her head away from the ears. Velvet pushed herself as close as she could get to her.

When the boys came into the room, Coco and Velvet were asleep, soft smiles on their faces. The two shared a relieved glance, and Fox had to pay up. 


End file.
